I guess I love you
by couple.freak
Summary: What happen when Numbuh 4 and 3 are tho only two members that remain in sector V, will Wally finally tell her how he fell for her or he will stay in his room until the decomissing squad take him?, please R&R, oh and thanx to lovebird 3000, you really rock
1. I guess I love you

**A.N: Okay so, I decided to re-write this…just because. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, specially to **2016. **Who asked me to keep up with this fic.**

**~KND~**

I guess I love you…

A certain Aussie was in his room thinking of certain Asian girl, he wondered why he was never able to tell her how he feels, maybe it was that he was afraid of rejection, but he loved her, he would do anything for her, he was very confused, that mix of feelings in his heart and head were driving him insane.

Why did he fell for her? He tried to hide it and get her out of his head but the truth was that he couldn't. She was his happiness and his sadness, his reason to live and he knew that if he ever lose her…he knew he couldn't go on and he knew that for some reason he always pushed her away, tomorrow he was turning 13 and then he wouldn't remember anything or anyone, he wouldn't remember HER.

He knew that after the decomissing process was finished he would feel lost and without a reason to live, why does he have to become a teenager like Nigel, Hoagie and Abby, when the decommising squad arrive to take Abby all of them were ready to fight but she told them that destiny was inevitable and that she knew someday she would grow up so they let her go…just like that, then they went for Nigel, he also choose to go in a peaceful way Wally and Hoagie were there and saw him go away, but Kuki cried, saying she couldn't see all her friends go away so she stayed in her room, the next one was Hoagie he just wave good bye to Wally, Kuki was in her room this time too.

Now Wally was the next one to be decomissed, in the period that the other 3 were decomissed Kuki lost her smile and cheerful tone now she was quiet and just got out of her room to eat and other things she needed to do outside, but she never talked with Wally…no more. Wally also changed, he was quiet and, just like Kuki, he just leaved his room to eat, he was less rude and he never talked to anyone, he stopped thinking about ways to tell her so he stood up and got out of his bed, he walked over Kuki's room and saw her in her bed, crying. He walked toward her and sat beside her, gently touching her shoulder, she turned her head and saw Wally smiling warmly toward her.

"Something's wrong Wally?" She asked rubbing her eyes with her long sleeves.

"Nope" He shook his head softly "and with you?" He ask

"N…no…no, why do you ask?" She said looking down at the floor.

"C'mon Kuki you have tears in your eyes" He said softly touching her cheek.

"I'm okay" she lied.

"Its because the others left, right?" He asked her gently, she just nodded "c'mon from the beginning we knew that someday we would be decomissed" Wally said

"I know but I never thought it will be so fast" She explain

"C'mon I'm still here with you" He said smiling at the girl.

"Thank you Wally" She said as she sat near him, at this point Wally was blushing heavily.

"No problem" He said a bit nervous, suddenly it hit him. He wasn't there just to be a nervous blushing coward, he was there to tell Kuki something very important "Uh……..Kuki?" he said getting more nervous every second.

"Yeah?" She ask as she look up at him.

"I have to tell you something very important" He said locking eyes with her.

"What is it Wally?" she asked him.

"I…I…I love you too" He said softly, but the words got out faster than he thought, she stared at him blankly "I…I understand if you don't like me that way" He said moving out of her bed.

"Wally, stop" She said, Wally turned his head toward her " I…I…I guess I love you too" she said in a soft whisper, loud enough for him to hear, she stood up from her bed and gave a Wally a gently kiss, when they broke apart both smiled softly forgetting that their decomissing day would be tomorrow.

-Transmission interrupted-

**A.N: Don't forget to leave a review ! ^-^**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Decomission?

**A.N: Okay, this is chapter 2, I know it have been a long time since I last update but school is horrible and I have tons of homework.**

**Anyway here's chapter 2, and thanks to all my reviewers you rox guys!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

A blond boy open his eyes, just in time to hear a ship landing from outside the room.

He try to stand up, but couldn't, when he look down he saw a beautiful Japanese girl asleep.

"You have to go now … right?" The girl ask, he just nodded sadly. It was all over, he was a teenager and he was going to forget everything, his friend, the missions, he would even remember her.

"Wallabee Beatles! you are programmed to decommission today, so you choose, we do this in the easy or the hard way !" Numbuh 86's voice was heard through all the tree house.

"I better be going" He said standing up.

"I'm going with you" Numbuh 3 said taking his hand

"Wallabee Beatles!!!" Numbuh 86 yell even louder

"I'm coming….sheez..!" He said walking downstairs followed by Numbuh 3

"Finally!" The red-haired girl say "Get in the ship….NOW!" she yell

"Can I go too?" Numbuh 3 beg

"Numbuh 3….I'm not sure" Numbuh 86 said looking at her

"Oh…please!" she said with tears in her eyes

"Okay!" Numbuh 86 said giving up

"Thanks!" Numbuh 3 said happily hugging the girl gently

"Yeah…anyway get in the ship" Numbuh 86 instructed as Numbuh 3 do as she was told

"Numbuh 3, what are you doing here?" Wally ask her as he saw the girl enter

"I'm coming with you" she whisper sitting beside him

During the trip, both talk about the missions, and all the good times they have live with the KND, but when the memories were over both were silent enjoying each others company.

"We are here!" Numbuh 86 said opening the door so both could go down

"Let's go" Wally said taking Numbuh 3' hand

"Welcome Numbuh 4" Numbuh 362 said as soon as he was down

"Hi Numbuh 362" He said sadly

"Numbuh 3…What are you doing here?" Numbuh 362 ask

"I…I wish to come" she simply said

"It's okay" Numbuh 362 said as she lead both operatives to a huge room "LONG LIFE TO THE KND!!" she the KND leader yell as they were in the room

"LONG LIFE TO THE KND" The voices of all the KND operatives was heard, as Numbuh 3 and 4 sit in a round table

"Today is the thirteen birthday of a great operative from the KND, and we are here to thank him all the years, that he have been helping us" Numbuh 362 said in a sad tone

"Happy Birthday Wally" Numbuh 3 said sadly as Numbuh 86 place a cake in front of him

"Blow the candles and make a wish" Numbuh 86 said sadly as Wally blow the candles "Please follow me" she said leading him to a room

"You can't leave me!" Kuki suddenly cried

"C'mon Numbuh 3, it's okay" Numbuh 362 said hugging the girl, Wally turn around one last time watching how Kuki was crying her heart out and how Numbuh 362 try to calm her down

"He…I…don't leave me! I …I love you" she whisper tears running down her face

"I love you too" He whisper loud enough for just Numbuh 3 to hear, then he turn around not wanting to see her cry because of him.

End of chapter 2!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is all by now, hope you enjoy it, and now something I have to do before I update the next chapter**

**What do you want to happen in the next chapter?**

**A) That Kuki decide to get decomissed along with Wally**

**B) That he enter in the Teens Next Door**

**C) Or that I write more chapters or other story about how they meet again as teenagers.**

**Please R&R!**


	3. The end

N: Here's the next chapter! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait, but writer's block and school can explain the delay pretty much

……………………………………………………………………………………………

As he turn around her eyes began to fill with tears blurring her vision completely

He couldn't leave, it wasn't fair. She couldn't just stand there watching him go, she had to do something.

"Wally! You can't leave!!" She finally yell, as she ran to the boy, hugging him tightly, afraid of loosing him.

"Numbuh 3 you have to let him go" Numbuh 362 said softly

"No! He…can't! If he gets decommised I want to get decommised!" She said, her voice tremble as she said this.

"Numbuh 3 you can't!" Numbuh 86 said trying to reassure the girl

"I can and I will" The girl said turning to 362, who just nodded and smiled at her, Numbuh 86 nodded

"Follow me" She said as she led both to a huge room

"Sit down and get ready for your decommission" A girl with brown hair said

"Numbuh 3 why did you decide to get decommised?" Numbuh 4 whisper as both sit down

"I couldn't let you go by this by yourself" She said as a single tear fall from her eyes "It would be too painful"

He was about to say something when two televisions appear in front of them, before any of them could react (A.N: ok, I have no idea how to describe the decommission process thingy so…yeah) a red laser shoot from the TV, erasing their memories about their missions, their team mates…about each other.

When the process was over 86 walked toward both of them.

"The exit is over there" she said pointing to a door that was behind them

"Okay…" The blond boy that once was known as Numbuh 4 mumbled as he stand up, followed by the black haired girl, that was known as Numbuh 3 in her childhood.

Both walked down the large hallway not saying a thing. Blond bangs covering his green eyes, dark ones covering her brown eyes.

His shoulder brushed on hers, she lift her head, their eyes met for a second, though both of them could have sworn that it was an eternity. He blushed heavily, breaking eye contact with her, she turned the other direction feeling a warm sensation inside her heart, then both walked away, without saying a word, they both were out of sight from the other.

They had forgotten eachother, their friendship….they had forgotten their love.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ok so, this chapter was inspired in Numbuh 26's poem, hope you like it. Please R&R

Numbuh 34 out!


End file.
